


【原设帕×杉】遗孀(下)

by xmm



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 帕派瑞斯握紧拳头。他发现了这难以启齿的小秘密，原来姐姐和姐夫竟然是一对女同。
Relationships: Papysans - Relationship





	【原设帕×杉】遗孀(下)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
很头疼。杉斯现在很头疼。  
  
事情追溯到前段时间，一场小小的意外。而另一位当事骨，他兄弟，帕派瑞斯，杉斯记不清那天的细节，只知道帕派瑞斯似乎误解了什么，他们就稀里糊涂地上了床。他正直的兄弟和变了个骨一样，变着法子在床上整他，直到杉斯被顶到没办法抱住对方，高骷髅的动作才放缓些。  
  
有些错误能改，有些不行。杉斯翌日凌晨猛然睁开眼睛，鲜少地比帕派瑞斯醒的早，他弟弟可不会记得戴套，精液在灵魂附近干成一片。他小心翼翼想将从帕派瑞斯抱住他的姿势中退出，可小狼耳朵竖起警觉极了，感觉挣动皱皱眉头，毫不体贴地把他当做抱枕，差点把他肋骨压碎。  
  
哎。杉斯疲惫而无奈地消耗一点小小的魔法，小年轻折腾他一夜，年长骨颤巍巍地在浴室中独自清理自己时依旧不太敢回忆昨夜的细节。总而言之，虽说他不是个纠结的骷髅，某些事情做不到就干脆放弃，唯独这件事不行。于是他下了个决定。  
  
——得叫帕派瑞斯断了对他的想法。  
  
两骨心照不宣，杉斯选择闭口不提，而帕派瑞斯选择表现地更乖。面对装傻他根本不着急，他哥哥现在格外警惕，一点点肢体接触就躲，每天还算着时间去烤尔比，就是故意等他睡着了再悄悄回家。  
  
再一问就打哈哈。杉斯总冲他眨眼睛，用刚才偷懒想的借口：  
  
哦，我只是去和朋友喝两杯，兄弟……  
  
根本不是，杉斯回家身上没一点番茄味。帕派瑞斯挑眉，那我的睡前故事呢？  
  
他见杉斯绝对愣了至少一秒钟，帕派瑞斯，他叹息，我想你的年龄已经不再适合听睡前故事。  
  
帕派瑞斯不信这个邪。他推开烤尔比酒吧门时，酒吧正转播世界杯，英格兰vs阿根廷，此时贝克汉姆得了红牌。他哥哥被几只怪物气氛正热地簇拥在吧台前，响起一阵嘘声，杉斯的懒洋洋现在看起来好文静，被占了便宜还毫不自知。好大的胆子，高骷髅快步上前，忍无可忍地从怪物中捞出哥哥的手腕。  
  
杉斯似乎没想到他会来，没来得及给出疑惑眼神就被扯到酒吧门外。众目睽睽，只有烤尔比在擦酒杯同时怀疑这是不是什么新型拖账手段。  
  
酒吧的喧闹被隔板门闷在另一边。  
  
“这么晚还在外面闲逛，”杉斯比他先开口，“我说，你以前可不会这样。”  
  
我再不把你拉出来？你还想被怎么摸？帕派瑞斯话冲上嘴边，如果他真的想做什么现在就可以做。但杉斯似乎懒得开口，也可能是不知道说什么，只是笑眯眯地看着他，眼睛深处没什么笑意。  
  
帕派瑞斯不瞎，真要惹他哥哥生气他就怂了。于是愣在原处。半晌，杉斯拍拍他，这些天第一次主动拉过他的手。  
  
“哎，回家吧，兄弟。”  
  
姜还是老的辣。杉斯真的比他有办法。小年轻不敢再造次，大学毕业后找了份工作，却没搬出去住。杉斯经营一家热猫店，交点水电费还有剩的，帕派瑞斯不清楚有多少人或者怪物是冲着西施的美貌来的，一想起这他就气的牙痒痒。  
  
朝八晚七。回家时就能吃到杉斯亲手下单的热腾腾的外卖。有时帕派瑞斯出差，只能吃自己亲手点的外卖令骨寝食难安。忙了一天忍不住和兄弟视频，画面上的杉斯总是因为网络问题延迟半秒。  
  
某天帕派瑞斯正在松松领带，杉斯冷不丁在这时候冒出一句。  
  
“帕派瑞斯，我想我必须得告诉你一件事。”  
  
“什么？”他想都没想，“你被骚扰了？”  
  
“没，”杉斯说，“兄弟，我的意思是…你能下个星期回来吗？”  
  
“我就知道，你想我了吧。”帕派瑞斯得意洋洋。  
  
杉斯一笑，“也是。”  
  
又道，“我又结婚了。给你寄的蛋派是在婚礼上烤的，味道怎么样？”  
  
？  
  
？？？  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
“呃，三天前。我问你有时间回家没，你说你忙。”  
  
帕派瑞斯先关掉语音键，然后挡住口型，“操他妈的！”  
  
根据成功学，总有人要搞他哥，为什么不能是他？他贞洁的姐姐耐不住寂寞续了弦。毕竟他从小就长得极为漂亮，帕派瑞斯甚至觉得杉斯情窦初开时值得男人们不穿衣服排成一排任他挑，站在面前捂住下体，等矮骷髅走到面前时再将手移开展示自己。当然，即使这样，他美丽的姐姐不会看上他们。  
  
帕派瑞斯回家后一切都晚了，换句话说，他的老二在杉斯灵魂中再次没上成户口。  
  
顶替他的那位他回家才见着。面相挺凶，和他差不多高，蹬着高跟靴正在厨房里倒腾，手艺却是好的，晚上为了给他接风做了一桌子菜。帕派瑞斯毫无心情，新姐夫英姿飒爽地给他叉了一块姜，嘱咐他多吃点。  
  
鸠占鹊巢，好个下马威！  
  
帕派瑞斯倒要看看这个关系户到底是个什么来头。半夜辗转难眠，蹑手蹑脚跑到杉斯的房间门前听墙根。里面安静得很，连着两个星期一毛钱淫叫都没有…这下他摸不着头脑了。  
  
难道他新姐夫是个阳痿？  
  
小年轻更加愤怒，妈的，阳痿都行他都不行？  
  
也不是不做爱。原来是不在晚上做。帕派瑞斯出门折返回家拿东西解了疑惑。某处空气甜到绝望，紧闭的房间里嘤嘤嗯嗯，故意不关好门做更刺激，姐姐和丈夫胆大妄为地在床上腻歪在一块，完全没意识到被偷窥，四处已没一块是干的，床头的相框被放下，他姐夫的穴……  
  
等一下妈的，他姐夫的穴到底怎么回事。帕派瑞斯屏住呼吸，在自己家做贼，只恨没多长几只眼睛。两双白腿交错的他眼花缭乱，杉斯拿自己老二蹭对方的，最前面冒出的液体混在一起向下流，俩凹没一凸，姐夫捂着嘴还得姐姐教他怎么舒服，丢脸死了。  
  
姐夫早就湿透了，杉斯耐心好的不得了，见寂寞的花穴水流不止就去帮忙舔舔…而他甚至还没帮自己口交过！  
  
帕派瑞斯握紧拳头。他发现了这难以启齿的小秘密，原来姐姐和姐夫竟然是一对女同。  
  
——里头两位旁若无骨地挥洒性欲，姐妹谁都还没被插过，越蹭只能越寂寞。他亲眼所见杉斯的口交技术——舌头进去半截将里面的淫水勾出来，像个泉眼，舔一下缩着缩着都止不住，手握住上面的老二也跟着花枝乱颤。随时都可能喷水，杉斯有经验地在高潮前夕撤回舌头，坏透了地顺着穴口外将淫水舔干净，也不知喝了多少进去。等对面冷静点后又出其不意用舌头操他。  
  
反复反复。他丈夫爽得呜咽，姐姐玩够了直接舔到所达处最深，又深又重地搅了几下，就几下，帕派瑞斯眼睛简直看直了，嫉妒被新奇冲淡了不少——姐夫使劲推双腿间的脑袋，他还在高潮，可杉斯锲而不舍地弄他，高潮被迫延长后轻飘飘的感觉急剧降成过分的敏感，那里不应该再被碰了，爱抚变成蹂躏。杉斯刚松开他几乎没意识，抬着脊椎扯床单，清澈的水一股一股差点溅对方脸上。  
  
看看就知道爽透了，可姐姐还没发泄过。忍耐着凑上去亲亲他，嘴里都是刚刚的味道，姐夫这下乖了，任凭被亲亲。  
  
亲着亲着就狎笑起来。手上又被握上老二，他有点迷惘地望着姐姐。杉斯也湿润地盯着他，说求你来帮帮我，我下午吃了药的，快点操我好不好。帕派瑞斯脑袋嗡嗡响，操，怎么就不能对他说这句话妈的。  
  
竖起才刚射过的老二就往灵魂里放，会受不了的，杉斯马上开始动，人妻坐地能吸土，里面婴儿般又热又会吸，急切地想从里面榨出点什么就如狼似虎地吮。他姐夫刚刚射过受不了这个，被激得摇头，没办法只能断断续续地说不要了慢点呜呜，姐姐就跟没听见一样亲他安抚他。喘息和嘤咛又混在一起。帕派瑞斯不知道自己是该嫉妒还是该怜悯。亲亲蹭蹭显然满足不了两位，老二是拿来凑数的，手指舌头并用只会越来越委屈。而且水资源真是浪费的太严重了！  
  
他没再看下去，一天的工作也算完蛋。照常回家时假装若无其事，饭菜都放在桌上，姐夫粗声粗气的模样下腿没闭拢，而姐姐刚挨完操神定气闲，坐在桌前笑咪咪的，暂时被满足了。骨头架子留不下吻痕，由此什么证据都没有。但帕派瑞斯突然感觉心虚又烦躁，饭没吃两口就跑回房间。  
  
家里有第三只骨他们就不再是孤男寡女共处一室，杉斯有了底气，又愿意睡觉之前过来看看他。帕派瑞斯就再次打量他单相思的对象，眼睛几乎是快黏在矮骷髅身上。  
  
“怎么了兄弟，”杉斯笑起来有点尴尬，“你看见我身上的骨气了吗？”  
  
“闭嘴杉斯，”帕派瑞斯说，这是他回家第一次和杉斯一对一相处，他得说点什么，又有一种被顶替的疲惫感。而杉斯很有耐心地等他说下去，半晌，抱着最后一点点希望。  
  
“呃，你感觉…和你老公怎么样？”  
  
说出姐夫这个词对他来说太残忍了。他姐姐也似乎没想到他会问这个，“很好，帕派，”他说，“他很好。”  
  
狡猾的姐姐又对他撒了谎。也不知道这是在评价哪个，可能哪个都是，哪个都不是他——帕派瑞斯再也当不成自己的姐夫了，好可怜。小年轻赌气将自己关了一周，回家等于回屋。表面功夫都懒得做，阴沉沉地在把自己关在四面墙里头，眼下杉斯晚上来推开门，帕派瑞斯转个身背对他。  
  
“去睡觉吧杉斯，”他说，“我困了。”  
  
他这个年纪就是这样，如果杉斯不走他很会生气，如果杉斯走了他会很生气。杉斯既没说不走也没说走，帕派瑞斯半天都没听到声音。翻个身被杉斯猝不及防地吧唧一口亲在他额头，哎，我当然爱你啦兄弟，他这时候像个长辈极了，揭穿弟弟的伪装后也依旧拍拍他，说，而且不是所有事情都像你想的那样。  
  
帕派瑞斯挑眉，单刀直入，“那你会让我操你吗？”  
  
杉斯也没生气，眼里藏着笑，“你姐夫不会让你给他戴绿帽子的。”  
  
哪个姐夫？上个姐夫他早就给他戴了，帕派瑞斯思忖了下，豁然开朗，“那要是他同意我就能操你？”  
  
“嘿，我没这么说，而且我想他肯定不会同意。”  
  
这可不一定。帕派瑞斯从床上跳起来，径直推开姐姐的卧室门，姐夫背对他脱衣服，不满地反问怎么回来的这么晚。帕派瑞斯上了前，冒犯地抓住那骨半边香肩要和他商量，但他彻彻底底没料到姐夫虽然在床上嘤嘤，却不是个弱鸡——干净利落乒零乓啷，直接一套擒拿按住了他。  
  
“是我！”帕派瑞斯疼得直吸气。  
  
“半夜不睡觉，”他姐夫睥睨道，手上劲一点没松，“到我这里晃悠什么？说。”  
  
我想来申请操我姐。帕派瑞斯刚想开口，杉斯也走了进来，好整以暇看着他们。不用等开口，姐夫就叹叹气，顺手放开了他，帕派瑞斯赶紧几步走回杉斯身边抱住矮骷髅，一点都不要脸说，杉斯，你老公欺负我。  
  
姐夫瞪着他，直接把杉斯拉了过去，“操你的。你再敢像上次一样欺负你姐试试？”  
  
原来姐夫什么都知道。帕派瑞斯做出委屈死了的模样，“我没欺负他，杉斯，你来评评理。”  
  
杉斯只是笑着摇摇头，“哎兄弟，我现在才感觉你真是长大了不少。”  
  
两骨就在他面前毫无廉耻啧啧亲在一起，后者颧骨红了。唯一的区别就是这次是在一米远的地方直播。帕派瑞斯盯着姐姐姐夫再次变成姐妹，倒显得他像该死的局外骨。亲着亲着又迷糊了，帕派瑞斯不甘寂寞地把杉斯拉过来，后者一愣，随即笑着也亲亲他，这样才对嘛，雨露均沾。  
  
“就答应你一次，帕派，”杉斯说，“以后就乖点，好不好？”  
  
但其实看姐姐姐夫磨蹭也不错，杉斯亲够了弟弟又去亲妹妹，可惜他只长了一张嘴不够用。当杉斯真的用牙咬着拉开他拉链时帕派瑞斯突然像个处男一样手足无措，老二弹出来抖胆打在那张白皙的面庞上，帕派瑞斯愧疚极了。姐姐却毫不在意地笑笑，一口含住了他。  
  
小年轻像在放烟花，一阵一阵升天炸开。他何德何能，杉斯像个专门帮骷髅口交的性爱玩具，没吸几下就他就精关失守，老二在人妻口中一抖一抖地想射，杉斯眯着眼睛，感觉到帕派瑞斯按他的脑袋就贴心地一“骨”脑往喉咙里面吞。  
  
而他姐夫在旁边看傻了。  
  
“小混蛋，不许打你姐夫的注意。”杉斯这么说。当帕派瑞斯真正把自己往杉斯身体里放时他们也交缠地火热，两根没用的老二相互乱戳，杉斯被干的同时还不忘帮丈夫指尖缓解，那骨被磨一磨就开始啜泣，说慢点又说不要，腰摆着想躲。一点都不像刚才擒他不放的那位。帕派瑞斯看见他们手牵着手就开始不爽，偏要让姐姐把注意力全放在自己身上，于是专门挑着最柔嫩的花心顶——立竿见影，杉斯表情立即变了，灵魂急剧缩着咬他吸他，想喝点什么。  
  
帕派瑞斯嘟囔着骂了一句，他高潮的时候必须得去亲杉斯才满意，姐夫的水也是甜的，潮喷时溅在杉斯脸上，帕派瑞斯去亲自家哥哥时尝到了它。  
  
折腾了快一晚上，杉斯累得不行，刚刚完事就沉沉睡去。帕派瑞斯看得心怦怦乱跳，如今只剩下他和姐夫，后者刚从高潮里缓过劲来，扶着腰站起来，此时不忘批判地打量他。  
  
一切也许都会好的，不是吗？  
  
Fin  
  



End file.
